Filling the Void in your Heart with the Runes of my Soul
by TheWing235
Summary: A simple VPxRS Lemon story to celebrate the Marriage System comming to NA and valentine's day. Like I said it's a lemon so only read if you are Mature. This is also the first FanFic I have posted FOR REAL so if you had suggestions on points I failed at and such please be nice and tell me kindly.


**Filling the Void of your Heart with the Runes of my Soul**

_Hello ladies and gents, this is your captain speaking, TheWing235. With Valentines Day coming around the corner I thought: Hey, why not write a RS x VP lemon because…screw I can! Now it is my first OFFCIAL fanfic but I have written in the past before. Positive feed back is appreciated and any critics may kindly leave their opinion in a mature way. I've chatted long enough. *Turns steering wheel to the fanfic* CRASH COURSE! BRACE FOR IMPACT!_

~~~_  
__  
_Elsword-Rune Slayer 

Aisha-Void Princess

Rena-Wind Sneaker

Eve-Code Emopress

Raven-Blade Master

Chung-Tactical Trooper

Location: Velder. 

When the El-Search Party was attempting to help Vanessa evacuate the people of Velder out of their city through the Southern Gate but was confronted by Chloe. Who in a final attempt to stop the people of Velder and the El-Search Party, summoned a massive beast known as the Dark Nephilim. While the Velder knights try to evacuate the people to safety and out of the city, the El-Search Party ready their weapons for an epic battle!

"Crescent Kick!" Rena called out as she channeled her mana into her legs, sweeping them in the air sending three strikes of wind through a couple of glitters, blowing them away.

"Oberon! Sonic Wave!" Eve called to her loyal servant, Oberon nods to his queen and leaps into the air before spinning his body in a circular motion. Killing a few glitters that merely turned into dust after they were vanquished.

Off in the distance Raven, Chung, Elsword, and Aisha were fighting with all they had to take down the Dark Nephilim. "SHOCKWAVE!" Raven cried out, sending a shockwave of magic to the monstrous beast, but it failed to cut the hide of the beast. The beast roared and turned to the Guardian Chung, who looked at the beast with his helmet on.

The beast charges to Chung and scoops him into his mouth but, thanks to Chung's quick thinking he used his Destroyer to prevent himself from getting eaten. The sturdy cannon won't hold out for long, Elsword leaps onto the beast's tail and runs up it's spine till he reaches the neck. Elsword raises his hand and shouts: "LUNA BLADE!" Creating a vibrant blue blade in the air before Elsword brings his hand down and the blade stabs into the Nephilim's neck before disappearing. The beast loosens it's jaws and points it head to the sky, starting to roar in pain.

Chung sees the opening and initiates his escape. "BIG BANG STREAM!" He yells and drops six difrozens in the monster's mouth, using the explosion to be blown out of the mouth of the Nephilim, the beast staggers before getting focused again. Elsword who has dismounted off the nephilim's back rushes to Aisha who has been gathering mana with the help of Angkor. "Aisha are you charged?" Elsword asks, a hint of urgency in his voice. "Yeah I am, do you have a plan?" She responds. Elsword nods to Aisha and points to a giant tower with a pointed top. "I am going to force the Nephilim under that tower, once it's there use one of your spells to drop that tower on him." He tells her. She looks at the monster being distracted by Chung and Raven and cannot properly assess if this is a good plan or not. But she nods in agreement. "Understood."

Elsword runs back to Chung and Raven and call to them. "GUYS!" Chung and Raven turn to Elsword in unison. "THROW ME!" Elsword says, holding his arms out. Raven grips onto Elsword's left arm while Chung holds Elsword's right arm. Elsword backs up till Raven and Chung can't stay pointed forward, Raven and Chung pull with all their might and let go of Elsword's arms at the same time, flinging Elsword like a rubber band to the Dark Nephilim. "STORM BLADE!" Elsword cries, creating a crystal shell around him and then 10 blade which start to spin. The Nephilim looks at the spinning collection of blade until he is tackled by them and slammed against the tower Elsword pointed at earlier. The beast is hardly scratched though; its hide on the chest is quite thick.

Aisha sees the Nephilim and uses her best spell in this situation. "PLASMA! CUTTER!" She called and a red beam fires from her hand and slices the tower in a diagonal direction, causing it to slowly fall. But unsuspecting to Aisha, the Nephilim caught Elsword in it's might hand after storm blade wore off and the Tower pierced, then crushed it's skull and killed the giant beast but Elsword was buried in rubble along with it. When Aisha saw the dust settle, and a certain Rune Slayer's blade on the ground. She ran to the wreckage to find Elsword. "ELSWORRRRRDDDDDD!" She called.

~5 Days Later~

It's been five days since the event at Velder. The defeat of the beast. The people of Velder were saved but sadly…Elsword was injured. He has been unconscious for five days. He suffered a blow to the head pretty badly, he had from cuts and bruises but those healed. Right now all Aisha does is blame herself, for not thinking about the plan, not making sure Elsword wasn't in close proximity. With Eve's vast knowledge on medicine and Rena's healing magic they have healed his head trauma but all that can be done now is wait for Elsword's fighting spirit to reawake him from his slumber. It's the middle of the night and Aisha feels if she doesn't see Elsword she will die.

Aisha creeps down the hallways like a stealthy assassin. She left Angkor to sleep in her room, plus he is a blabber mouth anyway, he would blow her cover. She reaches Elsword's door and slowly turns the handle before stepping in and closing the door behind her. She sighed in relief since the walls are thick as bricks here but the hallway echoes as if it's haunted by ghosts. She turns and looks and Elsword. She walks over to him slowly, and reaches down with her arm and strokes him crimson hair. She smiles softly before sitting on his bed. "H-hey Els…" She chokes out. "I don't know if you can hear me but…I've had a lot on my mind…I feel if maybe I hadn't used my spell…or maybe waited to see you get out of there…Maybe you wouldn't be like this…I'm so sorry…" She tears up a little, gripping her nightgown.

"When we were younger, we fought so much." She laughed a little. "I thought of you as a brat and you thought of me as a snob…But then when we started going on this wild and crazy adventure…I got to slowly mature, and I think…you stole my heart. Every time I don't have you around, my heart feels like it has a giant hole in it. I guess you could call this my love confession…" She sniffs before turning her head to the sleeping swordsman. "I just…can't go on…with out you…" She says before sitting on top of him. She closes her eyes and leans down, puckering her lips before she makes contacts with his. When their lips meet Aisha feels her mind start sitting on cloud, Elsword's lips are the right amount of soft yet sturdy. When she breaks the kiss she hears what sounds like the faintest grunt ever. She looks down at Elsword and sees his eyes open. "A-Aisha…did you mean…what you said about you can't go on without me?" He chokes out, being asleep for fives days can be really hard to shake off. Aisha, stunned that her crush is awake nods while smiling in joy. She lets out a small "Eep!" as she is pulled down for a big hug by Elsword. Their lips meat again and now that Elsword is awake, he can feel Aisha's incredibly soft lips.

They lose themselves in the moment, forgetting everything that they are a part of, the El-Search Party, their friends that are in other rooms sleeping. The only things that exist are this moment and each other. "Els…I want to give you my first time…" Aisha whispers. Elsword, shocked Aisha would say this responds. "Are you sure?" Aisha nods. "I never want to lose you again…and I want you to take it before I lose you." She tears up slightly, but her tears are wiped away by Elsword. "I will never leave you, never again. Aisha…" He says softly, comforting her.

They kiss again, this time Elsword runs his hands under Aisha's nightgown and lifts it off Aisha, tossing it aside. He gazes upon her pristine body, her light, almost white pink bra and panties making her facial expression look so adorable. Aisha lifts off Elsword's shirt, before reaching behind herself and unhooking her bra. Tossing them both with her nightgown. If Elsword wasn't captivated by love right now, he would surely nose bleed at the sight of Aisha's adorable boobs. Those perfect looking B cups cause Elsword to reach up and grab them gently but enough to earn a 'meep!' out of Aisha. He twists her left nipple gently, earning some light moans from her until he rolls over and puts Aisha's body under him.

"Els…" Aisha looks into Elsword's eyes. "Aisha…" Elsword responds, looking into Aisha's deep purple eyes. He silently removes her panties along with his boxers before tossing them to the side. He looks at Aisha questioningly, but she nods to him that it's okay to enter. He looks down and guides his erection to her entrance and begins to slowly push his member into her wet pussy. He stops when he feels the tip of his boner bump into her Hymen, causing Aisha to wince. "D-do it! Break it!" She commands but it sounds more like a plead. Elsword nods and backs his hips up before slamming his member through the thin layer of skin, Aisha covers her mouth to hold in her scream. Minuets pass before Aisha speaks. "Y-you can move…" She says silently. Elsword nods and begins to move his hips back and forth. For Aisha it started as pain but with each thrust it turns into pleasure. "Aah~Aah~Deeper Els! Put it in deeper!" She begs, wanting to experience the highest form of pleasure. Elsword hears her call and thrusts with everything his has and puts his entire member inside her, the tip of his cock poking the entrance to her womb. When Aisha feels his cock kiss her womb she pulls her head back in pleasure. Elsword goes back to work and begins to thrust his hips again, pounding into Aisha's body, grunting and moaning is the only thing heard in the room. Elsword and Aisha's minds are lost to the pleasure of each other's love and bodies.

Minuets pass until Elsword and Aisha are at their limits. "A-Aisha I am going to cum soon!" He grunts while thrusting. Aisha looks at him. "I am too~! Cum inside me!" She cries out. Two more of Elsword's thrust send Aisha over the edge into a orgasm, soaking Elsword's balls and the bed sheets. But three more thrusts after Aisha's orgasm and Elsword plants the tip of his cock at Aisha's womb, while Aisha uses her legs to push Elsword as deep as his cock can get. Elsword let's loose and stream after stream of his hot semen shoots itself into her womb. The two embrace each other and lay on their sides, Aisha uses some magic to lift the blanket over them and then Els and Aisha drift to sleep, their fingers locked together.

~9 Years Later~

"MOMMY! DADDY! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" A little girl, about 8 years old, who 9th birthday is a week from now calls to her parents. The little girl creates a patch of snow and manipulates it into creating a Snow Man. "That's great sweetie! Wanna see a neat trick?" Her father says walking over. "Show me show me!" The little girl says with all the energy of the world. Her father smiles and ruffles his daughter's jet black hair, with the one red line on the left side of her hair. He creates a blue rune under the snow man and suddenly the snow man starts to walk and picks up the girl giving her a piggie back ride. "Weeeeee!" The little girl cheer, her pink eyes filled with joy. "Okay okay, that's enough fun you two. It's dinner time. Come Ellie." The mother of the child holds out her hand and the little girl, who's name is Ellie. Gets off the snow man and takes her mommy's hand. Ellie never gets tired at looking at her mom's captivating purple hair. "Elsword you too~" She calls to her husband. "Okay okay Aisha." He puts the snow man to rest as the snow melts in the snow. He holds his daughter's other hand as they walk home from the park to go eat dinner.


End file.
